


Alliances.

by InfinitexJester



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot with Judal, set a little while before his first appearance in the manga in the Kou Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances.

It's no secret that Judal likes fighting. Just the thought alone is enough to send his blood pumping through his veins, to push the rukh that cluster around him into a flurry of panic.

It is always a surprise to him that the young prince, Hakuryuu seems to show so little joy when they spar together. No, rather he is always so stony faced, so goddamn serious about it all. It makes Judal want to shake him; force him to enjoy it a bit while the excitement lasts. Perhaps it's just because the boy is weak, overshadowed so easily by the other Kou royals, and yes, by Judal himself.

But that means little to him, for after all, almost everyone is weaker than Judal. It's rather boring like that though and he can't help wishing people would catch him up soon; that the child, Aladdin would grow faster in power. Even Sinbad would be welcome as a rival, though he would rather persuade the King to join with him. Not out of fear, no, but more a respect perhaps. He's one of the few people so independant that Judal can tolerate him. If it hadn't been for his goody two shoes manner; the generals holding him back. It seems like such a waste really when Judal can just sense all that bubbling, unbridled power just beneath the surface –and yet Sinbad chose to use it on something so paltry as peace. Peace!

Peace is boring.

Perhaps, that's why he's leant his aid to the Kou empire then, recognising their desire for power and the inevitable consequences that will follow. He's the first to admit that he has no real loyalty to the family but they entertain him and, for now, that is enough. The little princess with all her passions can almost rival him something though he doesn't think she'll ever share his taste for bloodshed, sadly. The Princes are a different matter though Kouha's lust for torture is enough to turn even his stomach sometimes. In truth, he prefers real fights with both combatants putting in all their effort – someone simply dominating a weaker person does not hold his interest for long. He likes power plays but only with people of power – people with none are simply forgotten.

And Hakuryuu - well, he doesn't him boring despite his weakness. Perhaps it's that he can see potential there struggling to get out, or it's that he caught the fiery glint of rebellion in his eyes there once. Yes, this boy wishes death upon the Kou family – and the promise of a future conflict was interesting. The boy tried so hard too, still forcing his body up again and again, no matter how many times he swatted him down in training.

And perhaps, it's for that sheer tenacity and resolve that a small part of him can't help but admire, and it's for that he does not tell Kouen of Hakuryuu's inevitable betrayal.

Or maybe he just thinks it will just be fun to watch it all spin out one day, as he watches from whichever side he deems will win.

Yes, that would be fun indeed.


End file.
